ON HOLD Supernaturally Hidden Between the Lines
by KalaKitsune
Summary: One-shot s  that go along with my Supernatural ABC Drabble's.  These are completely optional reads, and aren't' necessary to enjoy the drabbles.  Mainly this is where the requested smut from the story is hidden. Rated M for so much… above all is Slash!


**Title - - **Hidden Between the Lines – Supernatural ABC Drabble Companion One-shot(s)

**Chapter - - **Where the 'Proposition' Continues…

**Pairing(s) - - **Dean/Cas/Sam (Top!Dean, Top!Sam, Bottom!Cas)

**Spoilers - - **None… to my knowledge….

**Disclaimer - - **I do not own Supernatural…

**Warnings - - **Rated M for M/M/M, heavy petting, language, slightly threesomeish (Not!Wincest, more along the lines of double-teaming… I guess… *head tilt* I like to call it a Cas Sandwich with Winchester Bread), groping, fondling, and masturbation. Also, this has not been beta-read. Poor writing… The point of view may jump around a bit, but hopefully I have distinguished them well enough for you not to get confused.

**Words - - **4,643

**Notes - - **Okay, due to the pestering of a close friend and the requests of several readers, I've granted your wish. Here is my first Mature content for the Drabbles, although they can also work as standalone. I'm not sure if this is the best out there, it's been a while since I've wrote randy sex scenes or even hard smut.

**Summary - - **This One-shot takes place after 'Supernatural ABC Drabbles – Chapter 16: P is for Proposition'. These are the events that occurred between P and Q.

~!S! !M! !U! !T! !T! !Y!~

_**[Chapter 16: P is for Proposition]**_

_Cas made a proposition._ Dean and Sam just starred at the fallen angel who had deemed it necessary to wake them up at 2:00am, not that either of the brothers were complaining now.

Castiel watched them, and his head tilted to the side a bit. "I want to know what kind of 'love this is'. Is that wrong?"

Sam was shocked. If he had heard correctly, Cas just said he loved them... "No…" he responded slowly in answer.

"There are ways to find out." Sam jumped as Deans spoke, looking over at him with wide eyes as Dean smirked.

"How?"

_**[Mature Content]**_

Dean's smile was borderline evil as he got up off his bed and padded on bare feet over to Cas. The fallen angel watched Dean approach, but glanced over at Sam, as if expecting him to approach as well, but Sam stayed seated on his bed completely bemused by what he was seeing and hearing. Sam's eyes narrowed though, as he watched Dean unceremoniously grasp Cas's chin bringing the angel's attention back to him, then his brother proceeded to show Cas 'how'.

Sam's heart gave a tight squeeze as if to protest the wrongness of watching someone kissing the angel, even if that someone just so happened to be his brother. He let out a shuddering breath as Dean placed his hands on each of Cas's shoulders, squeezing before pulling back and breaking the kiss. Dean's face was a bit tight with what Sam imagined was restraint, and Cas was thoroughly flushed and dazed.

"So…? How was that?" Dean asked Cas, his voice a bit rougher than it had been moments ago. Sam pretty much saw Dean's arousal radiating off of him, and he was sure he was the same, although a good dose of jealousy flared angrily in his gut.

Cas's pink tongue darted out to wet a mouth gone dry, before stuttering uncharacteristically. "I… I'm not certain… How… how is it?" Both brothers groaned aloud at the swipe of tongue along slightly kiss swollen lips. That action and the vulnerable edge to Castiel's voice had Sam off of the bed and on the smaller man in a matter of seconds.

Sam wasn't gentle as he took Castiel's face between his large hands and lunged forward capturing the pink lips that now had a damp sheen. Cas's eyes were wide and blue, starring back into Sam's, shocked. Forcing his tongue through the parted lips of the rather surprised angel, Sam ravaged the small mouth, humming at the sweet taste. He'd imagined and dreamed about this for so long, to finally be doing this… it just seemed so surreal. He felt Cas's hands rest on his chest before grabbing ahold of the thin white t-shirt he was wearing. Sam slid his right hand down Castiel's neck, trailed it from his shoulder down his side making the angel shiver, before allowing it to rest possessively on Cas's hip.

Castiel moaned softly into the kiss, as he felt Sam's hand tighten on his hip, and let his eyes drift shut. A swirl of mixed, unknown, confusing emotions churned in his stomach, but they weren't unpleasant; far from it, in fact. He shuddered slightly as Sam's tongue slid against his own, before the human started to suck on it softly. Castiel was consumed by Sam in that moment. He felt overwhelmed and suffocated, but couldn't bring himself to fight the man or even begin to think of breaking away from the younger Winchester's kiss.

The hand on Castiel's face caressed him softly before slipping back to thread through soft dark hair. It came to rest at the back of his skull, massaging softly. Castiel tightened his grip on Sam's shirt as he felt himself being bent back a little, as Sam pressed forward, trying to gain even better access. The hand on his hip slipped to the small of his back, fingers splayed possessively as Sam proceeded to press his larger body against Castiel's.

Dean's mouth went dry as he watched Sam practically attack Cas's mouth with a kiss surprisingly so unlike Sam. Dean didn't really feel the thrum of jealousy he was sure was there, because his arousal grew. He'd never thought that seeing his brother kissing another man would turn him on… actually, he was pretty sure that if it was anyone other than Cas in Sam's arms, he'd be feeling pretty grossed out by now… Oh! There it was, his old friend, that familiar flare of jealousy… He refused to just stand by and let his little brother devour 'his' angel!

Dean stepped forward, breaking them apart easily tripping Sam, who in the process almost dropped Cas, but Dean had expected this. With a firm arm wrapped around Cas's waist, he pulled Cas back against him, as his other hand pressed firmly against Sam's chest holding him back at arm's length; he waited for their panting to calm. Sam leveled him with an angry glare, and was about to say something, but Dean turned his head to look down at Cas, pretty much showing he wasn't really into listening to what Sam might have to say to him.

He regarded the nerdy angel with a serious look, causing his brow to furrow. Cas looked blissfully enamored with the progression of their current situation, but Dean was going to ask his question again. He was pretty sure that they shouldn't rush things with the newly feeling angel. Dean internally scoffed; this was normally Sam's role to play… For once, Dean was 'acting' more like the big brother he was always supposed to be. "So…? How was it?" he repeated. Cas's glazed eyes stared at him for a moment, clearing ever so slightly, and from the corner of his eye he could see that Sam had cooled down a bit and was no longer glaring. The angel's big blue eyes showed that he was trying to put as much thought into his answer as possible.

"It was…" Castiel murmured trying to find the words to express what he was feeling, but it was almost as if Dean were reading him like an open book, because the hunter nodded in a knowing manner.

"Have you figured it out?" Dean spoke softly, arm tightening around Castiel's waist, giving Castiel a feeling of security. Castiel knew that Dean was referring to him wanting to know which love he held for the two Winchester brothers, but a part of him he hadn't known existed, the teasing part, wanted to hear Dean say it; so he just tilted his head a bit, giving the elder Winchester a look of Cas trademark confusion.

"What kind of 'Love' is this?" Dean's voice was a bit strained, and his face was still just as serious.

Castiel had the sudden urge to touch Dean then, and lifting his right hand he softly touched the side of Dean's face and smiled a bit as Dean tensed behind him. His left hand slid down Dean's forearm to come to rest atop Dean's hand pressed firmly to his hip, as his right kept traveling till it reached the soft tickle of Dean's short dirty blonde hair. He wasn't sure what lead him into doing so, because up until a moment ago, he didn't even know of any of this. Before he could think himself out of it, he used his right hand to pull Dean's face down to his, as he arched his back against the hunter, stretching to meet the man half way as he turned his head.

The angle was awkward, but he heard Dean's pleased hum as their lips met, so he must be doing something right. This kiss was still as gentle and patient as the first one he had received from Dean. It was all surprising when he actually thought about it. Dean had always been the wilder of the two brothers, but here he was treating Castiel as if he were fragile and about to break at any slight movement; this was the complete opposite to the way Sam seemed to devour him in the near soul sucking kiss. Castiel's head swam momentarily, as he began to fret about what he truly felt inside. Dean must have noticed, because the firm smooth lips parted to allow a wet tongue to probe the seam of Castiel's lips, effectively drawing him away from his thoughts and back into the kiss that he himself had initiated.

Castiel allowed the slick muscle to enter without any resistance, and hummed into Dean's mouth as Dean's tongue brought with it a taste that could only be Dean Winchester. Dean growled low in his throat, and Castiel could feel the vibrations, causing small tremors to rake through his body. Dean tasted like smoky whiskey and something spicy, spreading a heat though his chest the longer their mouths were connected; whereas Sam was like a cool drink of water after being denied it for so long, creating a chill deep inside that shimmied up and down his spine. Of the two, he'd be lying to himself if he said he did not prefer Dean's more, although both were equally pleasant.

Castiel's eyes fluttered closed as he became a willing participant in what could only be called a battle of dominance, and although he knew he would lose, he gained a bit of joy each time he managed to lick a sensitive spot causing Dean to moan. Dean took control, easily, dragging from him sounds that he never knew he could make. But then it was over. He felt Dean's tongue return to its owner's mouth, and Dean shifted behind him, ending the kiss with a wet pop. Without his permission a groan slipped past his lips, bemoaning the loss of pleasant contact.

Castiel allowed his head to fall back against Dean's shoulder, eyes still closed, mind scrambled. He had to answer the Winchester… "This is Bobby/Crowley love." He murmured, turning his face into the junction where wide shoulders connected with a solid neck, resting his head there, breathing in Dean's unique scent, which was much like his taste.

He felt Dean's chuckle, more than heard it, as the man seemed to gain humor from his words. Had he said something wrong? A chaste kiss to his lips dashed that slight fear quickly enough. "And I'm guessing that it's not just me… You feel that way for Sam too, right?" Castiel heard Dean's voice waiver a bit, but was sure it was just his imagination.

He nodded into Dean's neck hesitantly, not sure if he should declare these feelings the same for both of them. Weren't the feelings for Dean stronger than the ones for Sam? He didn't even know what these feelings were or what they meant, but he answered anyways with a simple, "Yes."

Dean gave a low growl, deep in his throat before shifting his stance again. Something hard and hot pressed into his lower back, but before he could think much on it, Dean was speaking again, drawing him away from his curiosity momentarily. "Well, you heard him, Sammy. Stop glaring and get your ass over here." Castiel didn't open his eyes at the curious words, he didn't want to disturb this new sense of serenity, and he feared it would fall away as soon as he allowed himself to look.

"Yes sir…" Castiel heard Sam reply. A surprised little gasp escaped past Castiel's lips as he felt another large body press up against his front, and what he knew was Sam's hand, settle atop his and Dean's on his right hip, as his left traced slowly down Castiel's throat, making him gasp softly. What he assumed was Sam's mouth soon attached itself to the exposed side of his neck right below his ear, where the younger Winchester began nipping and kissing at the tender flesh, turning Castiel's gasp into a low moan. Dean's free hand slipped between Sam and Castiel smoothly without Castiel's notice until he felt nimble fingers working at his tie.

Sam pressed closer, his lips traveling down the side of Castiel's neck, as Dean pulled Castiel's tie free, effectively pressing Castiel back into Dean. Castiel shivered and released another soft gasp as his curiosity was once again peaked by the warmth pressing against him from behind, as now another was pressed against his abdomen. Wiggling his hips experimentally, he was startled as both men went rigid against him. He'd done something wrong, was his first thought at this response, and felt like disappearing, until a shuddering groan was released from behind him before another joined it as it ghosted over his neck, the vibration of their twin groans causing his skin to tingle. Castiel found that his experimenting had led to the discovery of two things: one, the hard heat pressed against his back and stomach were harder and hotter than before, if possible; two, those deep throaty groans were a sign of pleasure, if the boys' doubled efforts were any indication. Castiel wiggled again, this time pressing back a little more, feeling the heat press right directly against the rise of his bottom and seam of his slacks, before rolling his hips a little and pressing forward against the other; both men shuddered this time.

Heat was pooling in the pit of Castiel's stomach and he could feel his muscles tightening just a bit as he felt his new 'permanent' vessel react. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, if he was supposed to do anything at all, but the heat developing between his legs wouldn't go ignored. As if on instinct, he brought his hips forward again, grinding against Sam. He felt Sam's mouth leave his neck, as the younger Winchester drew back a little, a shuddering moan leaving the younger man in a strained breath. Castiel moaned lowly at the loss, all but ignoring Dean's fingers as they worked on unbuttoning his shirt, which was half way open now.

"Spread your legs a little." Sam said, and it must have been to him, because there was an incessant nudging of Sam's knee between his own. Castiel did as he was told, and was reward when Sam stepped forward again; the young Winchester moved one of his own legs forward pressing one of his thighs between Castiel's newly spread legs, rubbing it against the tight heat in Castiel's pants in the process. Castiel moaned louder this time at the sudden contact. He could feel Dean shifting behind him again, pressing his heat further into the dip in the small of Castiel's back, before Dean attached his lips to the opposite side of Castiel's neck as Castiel flopped his head to the side in what he would soon come to file under pleasure.

Castiel rubbed against the thigh between his legs, his throat catching as the desired friction sent sparks flying up his spine. Opening his arousal clouded eyes he looked up at Sam whose face was filled with a strained look of concentration, as the younger Winchester worked at the buttons of Castiel's slacks. Starring down at the large hand fumbling with his pants fastenings, he dully noted that his shirt was completely undone, and was currently being pushed aside by Dean's questing hand that slipped over bare skin, exploring. Castiel's eyes closed tightly as Dean's magic fingers found one of his nipples and tweaked it a bit, making him shudder and moan in a very unmanly way. And then he felt the brothers pulling their hands from their long resting position on his hip, but their hands quickly became occupied elsewhere.

Castiel snaked his newly freed left hand up to tangle in Dean's soft hair, as he placed the right on Sam's shoulder for some stability. He could only imagine what he might look like to them at that moment, with his head thrown back, resting firmly against Dean's color bone, the older Winchester now nibbling on his ear. Castiel imagined he probably resembled a fish left on dry land, mouth quivering open and closed with small gasps of air that seemed to do him absolutely no good. He felt like he was standing in a ring of Holy Fire, skin tingling and itching, but it was much more pleasant and not near as painful. The throbbing between his legs matched his erratic heartbeat, and the heat pooling in his stomach churned dangerously.

A long fingered hand slipped into his now open pants as soon as the zipper was lowered, and Sam moved his leg from between Castiel's to gain more access to what he was after. Castiel released a strangled cry, as fingers wrapped around the source of heat and throbbing, his hands reflexively tightening into fists tangled in Sam's shirt and pulling Dean's almost too short hair. As the hand stroked the heat, pulling and kneading more moans from him, he eagerly accepted the fingers Dean went to slip into his mouth. He lapped at the two digits, rolling his tongue over them covering them with saliva, and sucking at the appendages eagerly. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but lick them eagerly as if there was so much more they could do for him. Sam gave the hardness between his legs a tight squeeze making him moan around the fingers, which Dean followed up with his own lusty groan.

Castiel groaned at the loss, as Dean removed the fingers from his mouth; the appendages giving a wet pop as they were pulled free of soft lips and eager tongue. He didn't have time, however to protest the loss to much as Dean's mouth sought out his own, and he felt Sam's lips attach to his neck right under his jaw. He almost didn't notice the hand slipping down the back of his pants, almost. Castiel shivered as the still wet fingers created a cool trail over his skin as they slipped down. He felt Dean shift behind him, but the Winchester didn't pull away from their kiss. Castiel opened his eyes in confused curiosity as the wet digits slipped further before touching what seemed to be a very sensitive area of his new body. Dean's fingers probed at the pucker and Castiel's eyes widened as Dean's forefinger breached the muscled ring. He felt like he was suffocating as his eyes misted with the start of tears, and then his breath caught as the finger probed deeper and he stared into dark green lust filled eyes.

Dean broke their kiss, and began to trail butterfly kisses up his jaw, murmuring soothingly when he reached Cas's ear. Cas shuddered against him, as his finger brushed the sensitive walls of a place it probably shouldn't be. Dean felt a twinge of regret as he watched the confusion and curiosity flicker to pain and worry. They had gotten swept away, and probably shouldn't be doing any of this to Cas, who hadn't even known about kissing, let alone what they were doing now… But really, they couldn't turn back now… not with all three of them this hot and needy. If anything, they could get Cas off… With this thought in mind Dean worked on trying to make this as good for Cas as he could. He didn't miss the look in Sam gave him either; it was one that mirrored his own thoughts.

He brushed kisses across Cas's temple, whispering soothing words, as he waited for the ex-angel to relax a bit before he began to move his finger again. Cas tensed a bit as Dean slid the finger in a bit further, searching. Dean's fingertip brushed the bundle of nerves, and chuckled huskily softly as Cas full-body shuddered. Dean continued to wiggle his finger, brushing Cas's prostate on occasion, as he worked on getting Cas used to the feel of having a single finger, before he slowly pulled it out.

Castiel gave a pitiful whimper as Dean removed his finger, feeling the loss immediately. He'd probably be embarrassed later, but really, everything about this situation was embarrassing, in one way or the other; whether it was his needy moans or the way he pushed back into Dean's hand still on his butt, looking for more. And then he was whimpering again as Dean's finger was back, with a new addition. The fingers worked diligently at a purpose Castiel was still rather confused by. He wasn't all to certain he liked them there, but he seemed to miss them far too much when they were gone. Then his mind went blank, pain at the intruders forgotten, as Dean moved his fingers brushing that place deep inside of him that made his knees weak. Yes, he liked them very much, it seemed. Especially when Dean's fingers scissor and wiggle like that, stretching his insides, while also brushing against the source.

Castiel was quivering now. His breathing was labored, as he gasped and moaned. The sensations being brought on by Sam's hand still tugging on his hardness and Dean's fingers now slipping easily in and out were almost too much to handle. He felt like he was close to something, and he desperately wanted to find that something before the hands drove him pleasantly insane. Then Castiel felt them press in closer to him, effectively wedging him between the two of them. For that, he was thankful, because at just that moment his legs buckled beneath him. Their hand and fingers seemed to pick up speed, pushing him closer to that edge he so desperately wanted to reach, but he couldn't help the bit of fear that made itself known just outside the reach of the haze of pleasure he was in.

Sam's hand stilled its movements as Castiel gave one last feeble thrust forward, and Dean's fingers pushed almost harshly against the knot of pleasure. Castiel gave a shuddering cry, a mix of Dean and Sam's names, spilling from his parted lips. His body was racked with spasm after spasm between the two hard bodies, and felt them buck their own heat against him one last time before they stilled against him. Then they were shuddering against him, an awkward strangled groan of his name leaving Sam's mouth followed by a low curse, and Castiel moaned as Dean bit down on his shoulder stifling a moan of his own that sounded oddly like his name as well.

Castiel felt lethargic as the tremors lessened, and if it weren't for Dean and Sam still holding him up he's sure he'd crumple to the floor like a demons emptied host. He felt more comfortable in his new body than he ever imagined possible, and the buzzing just under his skin helped lull him into the first stage of sleep.

Dean felt Cas's breathing level out as the slim body pressed against his chest go a bit limp. Burying his nose in Castiel's soft dark hair he took a slow deep breath, glancing up to share a look with Sam. His brother just watched him, with something twitching at the corner of the stiff smile he decided to give Dean. They'd both ended up getting Cas off, and in the process, they'd gotten off as well without even being touched. It would have been embarrassing, but Dean couldn't bring himself to really care about that; not at the moment at least.

"We need to get him cleaned up…" Dean mumbled, then placed a kiss into Cas's hair, relishing in the feel of its softness brushing against his face.

"Yeah..." Sam responded, his face tinting red as their activities finally caught up with his usually smart brain.

"What's done is done…" Dean says in response to Sam's sheepish look. "Didn't hear any complaints, and will deal with them in the morning."

"Yeah…" Sam repeated, a grimace wrinkling his forehead slightly. "How do we do this…"

"Hmm?" Dean hummed, removing his hand from Cas's pants, using the other still pressed to bare torso to keep the smaller body from slipping away from him. He moved slowly as to not wake the sleeping man.

"You know… THIS…" Sam says pulling away to get a towel or a dirty shirt, something to clean up the slowly drying semen, after he makes sure Dean has a good enough hold on Castiel.

"Same thing we always tend to do… Wait until he decides that it was a mistake, or till one of us screws up." Dean replies, easily moving Cas over to his bed, not missing the slight tight lipped gaze Sam gave him as he laid the limp body down.

"So were just gonna… I don't know… share?" Sam struggled with his words as he picked up the t-shirt Dean had worn today, it wasn't overly dirty or anything so it should work (Dean noted this with wry amusement), trying to find the best way to ask the questions that Dean knew he had to have, because Dean had them too, he was just better at hiding them.

"Something like that…" Dean couldn't help that the response sounded a bit sharp. He had been aiming for aloof.

"But…" Sam began to say as he handed Dean the skirt, but Dean cut him off as he grabbed the shirt giving him a hard look.

"What do you want me to say? Do you think I like the fact that Cas has the hots for both of us?" His voice was level, but his emotions ran wild. "I'd rather bottom for him than have to share him, and Sam, we both know I don't bottom." He growled out. Dean watched Sam nod and turn away, but not before he caught a glimpse of what looked a lot like sorrow and shame. Dean didn't comment as he turned his full attention back to 'sleeping beauty'. He cleaned Cas quickly, tossing the jizzy shirt in the corner (he'd worry about that latter), and settled the man back into his pants before zipping up them, disregarding the button leaving them closed, but just so. He wrestled Cas's white button up and trench coat off of his slim body, setting them on top of the chest sitting at the foot of the bed. He tucked the angel under the blanket before kneeling to pull the duffel of clothes out from under his bed, and pulling out another pair of jogging pants. Shimming out of his dirty pants Dean pulled his tight white T over his head and used it to clean himself off, now feeling the slight embarrassment as he took in the fact that he really did cum in his pants without being touched… Quickly shrugging away the embarrassment he tossed the shirt to join the other, kicking the pants into the general direction as well, before pulling on the clean pair.

He cast Sam one last look, noticing how his brother was taking his time, with his back turned to him. Sam lifted his arms to remove his shirt, exposing skin as it rose slowly. Dean glared lightly as he saw the red swollen skin peeking out from the top of his low riding jogging pants. He knew it wasn't Sam's fault, but he couldn't suppress the jealousy, and resentment. Sam was his brother… but Cas was Cas…

Turning back to his bed he slid under the blanket easily, settling in alongside the sleeping man he'd had feelings for, for a while now. Cas reacted to his body heat, turning and snuggling closer Dean's broad chest. Throwing an arm around Cas's waist he pulls the slighter man closer, resting his nose in the soft black hair, breathing in the scent that was purely Castiel.

Dean didn't notice the heartsick look Sam cast at the couple as he closed his eyes. Nor did he hear the words of apology Sam whispered to the silent room as he turned out the lights.

**_[Story Continued in Q]_**

* * *

><p>I hope that this wasn't to horrible... It's been so long since I've wrote smut... *Glances at the above typing* Well, I can honestly say it was long enough... but was it good enough? Reviews are always welcome!<p>

Also, I am behind on my Drabbles, so it will be a little longer before I can update those.


End file.
